


Chibs Love Story

by FantasyLover14



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover14/pseuds/FantasyLover14
Summary: Scarlet is brought back to Charming after being in the foster Care system for years. Finding out shes the daughter of JT's sister and related to Jax make things a little complicated. Her and Chibs immediately hit it off and a dark secret of her life comes to light. How will she balance being involved with the club while there are powerful people who want her head? *Can also be read on my wattpad account: PhotographFairy*





	1. Chapter 1

“Scarlet Christine Matthews get down here now!” Sarah, my adoptive mother, yelled up the stairs. From the tone of her voice I could tell she was in a bad mood. With a put upon sigh I slowly stood from my desk and tossed my pencil at Clarice who laid across my bed.

“Better go see what she wants Scar, remember what happened last time you made her wait to long?” Clarice snarked at me. Flipping her off I strolled downstairs while the metal hoops on my belt made soft jingling sounds. Turning the corning I came face to face with my adoptive mother. Standing tall and proud she was one hell of a woman. A terrible mother figure, but not so bad as a normal woman. However she looked unnerve which was never a good sign. That’s when I noticed the three men sitting at the dining room table.

“Scarlet these are some biological family members of yours.” Sarah gritted the words. The men were rough around the edges kind of men. Coughing slightly the black haired one to the right of the blonde smiled at me.

“Looks like her mother, don’t she clay?” Mystery man said to mystery man two. With a quick look at Sarah, Blondie stood up and walked toward me.

“My name is Jax Teller, the two behind me are Clay and Tig. I’m from your mothers side of the family.” Jax reached his hand out for me to shake. Momentarily grasping it I nodded to him.

“Scarlet, pleased to meet you guys.” Going back a few steps I stood next to Sarah. A few seconds later Conner, Sarah’s husband, came in the door. A look of surprise crossed his face as he walked over to his wife.

“Haven’t told her yet?” He asked quietly. With a shake of her head Sarah cast her eyes downward.

“Tell me what?” I asked. Walking closer to Sarah I tried to make eye contact with her. “Sarah what haven’t you told me?” The look in her eyes was one I didn’t expect at all.

“Jax is your cousin and Clay is your step uncle. They are here to take you back to your home town of Charming. Me and Conner signed over all parental rights to Clay and his wife Gemma.” Sarah said. What the fuck? Looking at her I realized she was serious.

“When do I leave?” I asked quietly.

“One hour. Pack all of the essentials.” Clay told me. Nodding I started to back track to my room. When I passed Sarah I reached out and gently squeezed her arm. Smiling slightly at me, she motioned for me to hurry up.

An hour later I had all of my stuff packed into either my backpack or duffle bag. Clarice and my other adoptive and foster siblings said our goodbyes. Promises to call or email were given to one another. Leaning against their bikes I stalled for a second turning toward Clarice.

“Do me a favor and see if you can find Pyro, she went off the grid again and I don’t want her raising hell when she comes back OK?” Nodding Clarice gave me one last hug before I walked toward my supposed family. “So which one of your lovely men get to be my ride?”

“That would be me cousin.” After strapping my bags down I got on the bike with Jax. The roar of the motorcycle was comforting and we began our journey to Charming California.

 

About two hours later we pulled into a auto shop in Charming. Getting off the bike and my stuff Jax put a hand on my back and started guiding me somewhere.

“Moms excited to meet you. We haven’t seen you since you were a baby.” Jax told me. Simply nodding I took notice of the activity going on around me. Led to a small office with a metal desk, paper work everywhere, and posters on the wall it reminded me of a typical biker office. Behind the desk was a older woman who looked like she could tear you In half and not break a nail. Tan skin with some wrinkles, dark brown hair with blonde streaks, and brown eyes that locked onto me with predator skill the moment I stepped into the door way.

“Scarlet right? Its nice to see you baby.” Pulling me into a hug Gemma squeezed me for a minute and then held me at arms length. “Jax baby take her to the club house so I can finish up some of this work then I'll take her to the house.”

“Sure thing ma.” Jax agreed with no hesitation already leading me to the ‘clubhouse’. Waving at Gemma I was led into what I'm guessing is the clubhouse.

“Yo Jax who’s the chick?” Yelled a very tan guy with tattoos on his head and the same vest thing that a lot of the people around here seemed to wear. Laughing Jax led me toward the group of people playing pool.

“Guys this is my baby cousin Scarlet, my dads niece. Scarlet these are some of my brothers otherwise known as Bobby, Juice, and Piney.” Introducing us quickly I tried to remember who’s face went with what name.

“Nice to meet you guys.” The next thing I knew there was a guy who was rushed into the club with a knife sticking from his thigh. Gaelic curses were spat out of his mouth while he was dragged into the room. Seems I was gonna have an interesting time here. 


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the big bad biker men try and figure out how to patch their friend up I sipped on my coke. The guy with the knife in his leg, wasn’t that bad to look at. Brown hair with gray at his temples he looked like an established person. Two scars were on the mans face adding to his charms in a way. Watching as they struggled to find a way to get the knife I sighed quietly and put my drink down.

“You know if you want I can get the knife out and keep him from the hospital.” I offered. Turning and looking at me with odd looks they all regarded me with a mix of expressions. The one named Juice looked at me with a look of skepticism.

“How the hell do you know how to fix knife wounds?” He asked. Smiling at him I walked over toward knife guy. Peering at the wound I carefully peeled par of his jeans back to get a better look at the wound.

“My friends are stupid and have gotten into a number of knife fights over the years. I learned pretty quick on how to patch up these types of wounds.” Stepping back I looked at Clay.

“Are you positive you can do this?” Clay asked. While keeping eye contact with Clay I started walk back to the injured guy.

“Ya I just need a first aid kit, sewing needle, towels, and some alcohol for our friend here. Is there a room or something I can do this in?” Taking the injured dude to a room they gathered what I asked for. After he was laid on the bed I started prepping the stuff they brought me.

“Anything else?” Tig asked me. Shaking my head I got to work.

“So mister Scottish man whats your name?” I asked. Looking at me he swallowed the mouth full of alcohol before addressing me.

“Chibs.” His raspy voice sent a shiver down my spine. The Scottish accent, scars, and seriously intense eyes were gonna be my downfall.

“Well Chibs I'm Scarlet, Jax’s cousin. Its a pleasure to meet you.”

 

About thirty minutes later I was done patching him up and was engrossed in a game of pool with Bobby. Laughing and trading jokes a newly stitched up Chibs came limping out of the hallway. He sat at the bar with Tig and Clay, who were watching me beat Juice at pool. Whenever I moved I felt a stare on my back making the hairs on the back of my neck rise up. Casually glancing around the room I locked eyes with Chibs. His stare intimidated me, boring into me and making me feel naked against his stare.

“So love, how did ya’ learn how to patch people up like that?” Chibs called out to me. Quickly making my shot I groaned as I missed the ball I was aiming for.

“My friends are stupid and like to fight. We can’t afford hospitals or fancy doctors to stitch us up. So I've been playing Nurse for four years. Gonna be five years in September.” Glancing at them I smiled.

“So wait how old are you?” Tig asked. Watching Juice take his turn, I set up to make mine. Hopefully with this turn I can end the game. Ending my turn and the game I turned on my heel to face the three men.

“Seventeen gonna be eighteen in six months.” Gemma walked in and over to us.

“Don’t mean to interrupt anything but i’m gonna get her home so she can get settled in.” Gemma said. Beckoning her over Clay gave her a deep kiss and a warning to be safe. With the goodbyes out of the way I made my way down to her car and once again started off to a new and unknown place.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to the house I took my ear bud out and looked toward my aunt. The house was gorgeous. Atleast two stories tall it had a regal but simple look to it. While Gemma led the way inside I followed her and made mental notes as to where everything was. Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket I tried to discretely check it. It was from James, or as he is in my phone, main babe.

‘ _So you ever gonna tell us where you moved to??’_ The text read. With a soft laugh I quickly typed back a response before shoving my phone in my pocket.

“You’re gonna stay in Jax’s old room. It’s mostly empty but I figure we could decorate it this weekend. Ya know make it more yours.” Smiling at Gemma I nodded along. The room wasn’t huge but it wasn’t tiny. A simple full sized bed was pushed into the corner with a small table next to it. The TV stand was on the wall across from the bed, and next to it was the dresser. On the other side of the room was my closet.

“That sounds fun. Sarah never let me decorate my old room cause she didn’t want to damage the walls.” Dropping my bags next to my bed I turned toward Gemma. Gemma was shaking her head while she leaned on the wall.

“Well she was stupid. Dinners gonna be around 7 so if you want you can unpack while I get that done.” With that Gemma was gone. Sitting on the edge of the bed I sighed.

In the course of about three hours my life had changed somewhat drastically. Hearing my phone once again buzz I checked it to see who was calling me now. It was James.

“Whats up Doll face?” James asked. With a small laugh I stretched out on my bed holding my phone to my ear.

“Oh ya know, mvoing into my new room. I even get to decorate.” Laughing at me he changed the topic to one I didn’t want to be on.

“Have you talked to Shane?” Hearing that name sobered me up for a moment. Mine and Shane’s relationship was a touchy subject for me. We had been best friends and eventually a couple for years. However lately it had gotten to the point where we were basically broken up. It hurt because he had been my first with basically everything.

“No, I tried to call him and tell him about me moving but he wouldn’t answer. So I'm assuming that we’re broken up. Cause ya know, he hasn’t spoken to me in about two weeks.” I said.

“Enough of this depressing shit, tell me whats been going on in that pretty little head of yours.

 

Taking a swig of beer I watched Juice and Tig play pool. My mind was still reeling from the encounter with Jax’s younger cousin. Lord she was beautiful. Long midnight black hair with red streaks throughout. Her hips were full, and even though she didn’t have a super tiny waist like some of the crow-eaters, she was still beautiful. Groaning internally I thought about her face. With sharp cheek bones, and intelligent blue eyes she looked like she cold see into your soul. But she was only 17, just slightly older than my Keirran. And besides, she was Gemma and Clay’s niece, not to mention Jax’s cousin.

“What do you think Chibs?” Shaking myself out of it I turned toward Jax who was talking with Half-sack.

“Think about what?” I asked. Taking another swig of beer I shifted my legs with a slight flinch. She had done a good job with stitching me up. I shook my hair out of my and forced myself to think rationally for a second. For gods sake she was nineteen years my junior.

“How Scarlet is gonna handle living here. And how she’s gonna take to the club.” Jax stated. Mullung it over I gave him a shrug.

“I dunno Jackie-boy, she seems tough. I’m sure she’ll do just fine. Lets just hope she doesn’t take an interest in Hale ya?” With a shake of his head Jax grinned at me.

“Could you imagine Clay’s face?” Laughing more I tuned out the rest of their conversation and tried to focus on the game of pool going on in front of me. But all I could think about was Scarlet, and her mile long legs. Christ this girl is gonna be the death of me, and she hasn’t even been here more than four hours.

 

“So, crow-eaters are basically on call hookers for the club?” I asked. While helping Gemma set the table I was asking her questions. Me and James talked for a good two hours before dinner was ready. Gemma said she didn’t need help but I still helped her set the table. It was the least I could do.

“Basically. A lot of them want a member to take them as their old lady but that rarely happens.” As we sat down I heard the roar of a motorcycle pull up to the house. A smile spread across Gemma’s face. “Clay’s home.”

Sure enough Clay came walking in. Exchanging hellos we all sat down to eat dinner. Throughout they asked me questions while I asked them some. While I was curious about Clay’s kutte and how he was the ‘president’ I kept those questions to myself. They called their so called club the Sons of Anarchy. After dinner and cleaning up I retired back up to my room so I could relax a little bit. Shocking the shit out of me, I saw I had a text from Shane.

 _‘Call me.’_ Was all it said. A frown took over my face as I tried to figure out what exactly he wanted after ignoring me for weeks. Mulling it over I decided to simply ignore it and get ready for bed. With a small sigh I stretched out on my new bed and tried to get comfortable. Today had been interesting, and I still cant get Chibs out of my head. As I fell asleep my thoughts for once weren’t on Shane or my friends, but a mysterious Scotsman.


End file.
